Wait for You
by haylo4ever
Summary: Haylo all! I've changed this to a standalone story itself, it's a one-shot. Please read, it's pretty emotional! XO, haylo4ever


**_"Wait For You"_**

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_  
><em>Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door<em>  
><em>Why did you have to go?<em>  
><em>You could have let me know<em>  
><em>So now I'm all alone.<em>

Misaki Ayuzawa solemnly finished her paperwork at school, and walked home. She thought about a certain perverted alien who disappeared suddenly. Did he manage to hop aboard a spaceship and fly to Planet Pheromones? She pretended not to notice the ache in her heart, the lonely ache of walking home all alone.

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_  
><em>With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand<em>  
><em>And all my tears they<em>  
><em>Keep running down my face<em>  
><em>Why did you turn away?<em>

Takumi Usui gazed out the window of the big mansion he was in. Anyone would think he was admiring the beautiful scenery, but he was daydreaming about his "personal maid." He thought about her raven locks and those gorgeous amber orbs of hers. Which boy dared to provoke her inner demon? Was she thinking about him? Takumi swallowed painfully and shook his head, his blond hair becoming more disheveled. He shouldn't be thinking about her, she was in love with someone else. The lonely boy could only hope she was at least safe and happy… What more could he want? Takumi knew he'd never see her again, and that was better, right? But the truth was, it hurt – and the normal Takumi who never showed his emotions, was surprised at the tears that were running down his face.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_  
><em>Are you that afraid of me?<em>  
><em>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside<em>  
><em>This is not how you want it to be<em>

Misaki knew her perverted alien always said that "She was enough." But deep down, she felt like she couldn't do anything useful for him. He was always there for her, continuously saving her... but then he suddenly left. Was it true that he didn't need her, and that their love was all a lie, simply one-sided? Misaki smirked to herself, she was known as a male-hater, and now she's heartbroken over a boy. _He was the only one who was able to affect me, _she thought to herself as she tried to convince herself that he never wanted to be her boyfriend, and it was all a lie – A typical player joke.

_So baby I will wait for you_  
><em>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<em>  
><em>Don't tell me I ran out of time<em>  
><em>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

Takumi vowed to himself he'd go back. He knew she couldn't be in love with another man, it had to be a lie... He needed to get back before someone else claimed her. His emerald eyes flashed with determination. He wouldn't let a bastard take her away from him, and he'd spend the rest of his life getting back to her.

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

Misaki gazed at his empty desk for the millionth time. He'd always sit there, even when he wasn't allowed to, just to nag her when she was doing homework. Misaki would start yelling at him, but secretly, she enjoyed it, it took her brain off of her hard life. But with him gone, she needed someone to cheer her up. She needed his carefree smirk. Even if he had no feelings for her, she'd wait for him to return, she had to believe he'd come back.

_It's been a long time since you called me_  
><em>(How could you forget about me)<em>  
><em>You got me feeling crazy (crazy)<em>  
><em>How can you walk away,<em>  
><em>Everything stays the same<em>  
><em>I just can't do it baby<em>

A girl and a boy stared at their phones. No bothersome, perverted messages when she was busy, no prank calls in the middle of the night… No flirty texts or long phone calls from him. They both felt driven insane by the distance created between their lovers, it was like nothing else existed in their lives – the rest of life was just a blur. Their lovers who had separated from them occupied their minds 24/7. They wanted to be with them, it was getting to the point that they can't handle it...

_What will it take to make you come back_  
><em>Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that<em>  
><em>Why can't you look at me,<em>  
><em>You're still in love with me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me crying.<em>

Takumi replayed the moment when she told him she was done with him. He kept trying to change her mind, begging her to give him a chance, to come back to him. But she refused, saying that she loved someone else, but... she wouldn't look him in the eye. It had to be a lie, but what was it that made her so distant? It made him want to cry all over again, and he knew that he'd better get out of her life – and out of her way, so he flew back to his half-brother's home.

_Baby why can't we just start over again?_  
><em>Get it back to the way it was<em>  
><em>If you give me a chance I can love you right<em>  
><em>But you're telling me it won't be enough<em>

Misaki wondered if his disappearance was all her fault. She regretted what she did... Those painful memories flooded back. She wished with all her heart that nothing had happened, that it was still the same. Misaki wished he would come back and give her another chance... She wanted him to see that she had no other choice! But... the longer he stayed away... the more she realized... it wasn't enough.

_So baby I will wait for you_  
><em>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<em>  
><em>Don't tell me I ran out of time<em>  
><em>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

Takumi frowned as he remembered the evil look in his brother's eyes. He repeatedly told Takumi she loved someone else, and to leave Japan, but Takumi had refused to believe his disgusting half-brother. He wanted to protect his girl from the men that were trying to target them, sent by his brother. Takumi wanted to run away with her, but then she suddenly admitted that she had no feelings for him, and even though he felt like dying... He knew that no matter what, he had to leave. Even if she hated him, he didn't want her hurt, those men would continue targeting her, so he left - to keep her safe, and try to ease his pain. But, he refused to believe her... he needed to return, even if he was an old man by the time he could go back, Takumi wanted to tell her his feelings – again.

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

Misaki brushed aside her hair, looking at herself. She looked a wreck, and she felt horrible. She remembered him always telling her not to work too hard. She laid back down, trusting her friends to update her on work tomorrow. Misaki smiled in spite of her poor condition. _I'm listening for once, _she thought. The lovesick girl needed her boyfriend back, she was mentally tired, and missed him – to the point that her health was affected. Misaki hated missing school, but if she wanted to see him one last time, she had to keep herself as healthy as possible, even if it meant being absent.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_  
><em>Are you that afraid of me?<em>  
><em>But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside<em>  
><em>That's not how you want it to be<em>

Takumi rubbed his tired eyes, his dreams last night were full of her. It made him think that perhaps she was too embarrassed to say 'I love you' and ended up saying something completely opposite. He smirked, thinking about her red face. Maybe he was so wrapped around himself he never gave a thought about her... Her feelings... Her doubts... It had to be a lie. Energized at that thought, Takumi leaped out of bed, gathering his stuff together. It was time. He knew what he had to do.

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>Baby I will wait for you<em>  
><em>If it's the last thing I do<em>

Misaki walked wearily to school. Ever since her boyfriend left, she had become a quiet girl, not the demon president everyone was used to. This had sobered the boys from their wild antics, and they didn't cause a ruckus anymore. Today she looked worse, and everyone was concerned for her.

Meanwhile, Takumi had managed to escape from his brother's clutches, and was now boarding a plane to go back to Japan, back to _HER. _He smiled in triumphant, it was time to make amends.

~They never knew they were being watched~

_Baby I will wait for you_  
><em>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<em>  
><em>Don't tell me I ran out of time<em>  
><em>If it takes the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Baby I will wait for you<em>  
><em>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<em>  
><em>I really need you in my life<em>  
><em>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

Misaki felt dizzy as she walked home from school, when she heard a scream. Dropping her bag, she ran as fast as she could. She knew what was causing that scream... and her heartbeats were intensifying. She hoped this was all a dream... She could feel her strength draining as she pushed herself to run faster.

Takumi landed in Japan, and hurried off the plane. He didn't care about anything, he needed to find her. Like the speed of a lightning bolt, Takumi ran for her house. His desperate will to see her made it seem like he was running for miles, wherein truth, he was there in 10 minutes. (Due to his incredible inhuman speed) When he reached the old, rundown house his beloved lived in, something seemed off. Why were there people gathered everywhere? Did something happen? He knew her mother was sickly... Takumi broke out into a cold sweat and felt like time stopped, thinking all the horrible things that could be happening...The paralyzed boy didn't want to approach the chaotic scene, fearing the worst, but he had to. Dragging his feet that tried to hold him back, Takumi pushed his way through the frenzied crowd... And looked at the stretcher. Black raven hair... Pale skin... No... He wished he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.. It couldn't be.. Takumi lowered his head, ready to admit defeat... He's come too la-

"Ta-Takumi..?" The smallest of whispers, hardly more audible than a breathless sigh. Takumi whipped his head up, looking at the body on the stretcher... But nothing detected that was her who had spoken. _I'm going mad, _Takumi thought to himself.

"Taku...mi..?" Again, that voice, that sound... yet nothing... from the body. Takumi needed to get away, to run and hide. To escape this hell on Earth - he couldn't live like this! Takumi started to walk away as fast as he could, but something - no _someone -_ grabbed his arm.

"Takumi...!" The weak voice was desperate now, full of disbelief. He slowly turned around, not sure what to expect... But… it was..._ her_... She was alive! But... who was that on the stretcher, Takumi looked, and gulped. It wasn't his beloved, but it was just as bad, it was her mother. He looked back at his girlfriend, who had tears streaming down her face, but she was smiling at him. They stared into each other's eyes with longing and uncertainty. Takumi swallowed nervously, then said the first thing that came to mind...

"I... am so sorry, but... I do love you and I always will! Please forgive me, _Misaki!"_ It had been ages since he last spoke her beautiful name, but it still rolled of his tongue with ease.

"Baka." Misaki whispered the Japanese term for 'idiot,' as she blushed. He was here, finally! Misaki smiled to herself, even after all this time, he was still able to affect her the way no one else could. She was in his arms – safe and secure. He loved her, and she...

"Misaki." Takumi looked at her seriously. Her name on his lips was a whisper, but she knew what he was going to ask.

"Takumi! I-I love you, and it was all a lie! The men were threatening that you were so attached to me that you wouldn't go to England and I was holding you back! I had to say that, I didn't want any of us hurt, please forgive, I love you! I really do!" By this time, Misaki released all the inner turmoil inside of her. Takumi looked at her tenderly, and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry I left you." He murmured into her hair. Misaki was just about to protest, saying it wasn't his fault, it was a mixture of threats, but a heart-stopping noise halted all commotion. The click of a trigger – to a gun.

~Takumi's brother's men had found them…~

"Ah!" Misaki screamed, as people fled, and Takumi pushed her down to the ground.

"Misaki!" He urgently whispered to her. "I want you to know that I pledge to you my heart and my soul!"

"You, baka!" Misaki hissed in anger and embarrassment. "Don't say it like we're going to d-" Misaki broke off at his sharp look, and she didn't finish her sentence. "No..." She whispered, heart pounding painfully against her chest.

**BOOM! **The gun went off, and Takumi jumped in front of Misaki. The bullet had been aimed straight at her, but hit Takumi instead, in the stomach. The blonde lay gasping on the side of the street, as his life force and the men that shot him slipped slowly away.

"Noooo!" Misaki screamed, enraged and horrified. "You baka! What were you thinking? Why did you do that?"

Takumi weakly smiled, his emerald eyes clouded with pain. "...Better...you... than... me…" He wheezed.

"No, how… can I live without you?! Baka, you... you came back and now you're leaving me again? How dare you!"

"... Misa... You're strong... I… know... you'll... make it..." Takumi took her slender hand in his bloodied hand, and kissed it softly. "...I... hardly... survived… alone in... England. I couldn't… let them... kill you."

"But... you promised. You baka, I trusted you. They were aiming for me, how could you leave me, and my Mother's gone too..." Misaki trailed off, her amber eyes becoming furious. "How can I survive knowing you died for me...?" She asked in a small voice.

"Kiss... me..."

"What?! I asked you something serious, you perverted alien!"

"Ah, I never lost that nickname, huh?" Takumi smiled, wincing slightly. "Am I doomed to be named that on my grave?"

"Hey, don't talk like that... You're… going to be fine." Misaki pressed her hand gently against the wound to slow the bleeding, but was stopped by her boyfriend.

"What... It might hurt a little, but… don't you want to live?!" Misaki screeched. Staring into his eyes, she saw the answer she didn't want, but expected. '_Leave it, it's too big of a wound to survive.'_ "You... jumped off a building... and caught me when I fell off that podium... and now you're dying... ALL OF THIS IS BECAUSE OF ME!"

Takumi sighed. They both knew it wasn't his fault, but his half-brother's fault. Takumi pulled her towards his broken body, kissing her for the first time in months on the lips… and for the last time. The kiss lasted long, until Takumi started to cough. Misaki smirked, normally he left her breathless… but right now, there wasn't a choice. Her boyfriend's eyes were distantly gazing at something she couldn't see.

"I... fulfilled... my dying... wish. To kiss Misa-chan… one… last… time." He closed his eyes, his breathing slowing...

"Noooooooo, please... Noo." Miskai couldn't help wail once again. Takumi's eyes flickered open one more time, and it was like he said...

_'I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

><p>Years later, an old woman stood in front of a grave. She was old, frail, and dying... But she demanded one look at someone's grave, which had a green headstone.<p>

"I'm coming to scold you for leaving me all these years." She murmured, and a week later, a new grave was dug.. Right beside the emerald headstone, a golden headstone was placed. They read...

_Misaki Ayuzawa, age 98._

_Takumi Usui, also known as the perverted alien, age 17._

* * *

><p><em>Misaki stood at the door of who-knows-where, but something had said for her to go there. She knocked, and when it opened, she smiled.<em>

_"Takumi.." She breathed. They were both back in their teenage forms, and he smiled back at her... Those green eyes of his sparkling. He, as always, was a sight to behold._

_"Misaki... I've waited for you, my love."_

_"Yes, I've waited too. It was hard, you don't know how tempted I was to kill myself, but I'm here now, with you. I know you were with me all along though… I could feel your presence… And if I listened closely, I could hear you whisper "I'll be waiting."_

_"I've encouraged you to live a long happy life, now let's spend a new one together for… eternity..." Takumi reached his hand out, and she joined him, eagerly awaiting their new life of paradise._

_They've waited too long, it's finally time they deserve their peace…_

_TOGETHER._


End file.
